moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edis Kaelah
----|Row 4 title = Family|Row 4 info = Zevrad Stargazer - Adopted Father (Dying) ----|image = Edis Kaelah Final - Sinlaire.jpg|imagewidth = 300|caption = Created by Sinlaire}} Edis Kaelah is an eleven to twelve-year-old blind Draeneic child who was found on Argus without any memories of her previous life due to being crystallized for countless years. It was Zevrad who had freed her from her state and brought her back from Argus to Azeroth. There he made it his goal to care and nurture the child after the defeat of the Legion and return to Azeroth. Whether or not Edis can regain her lost memories, only time can tell. Zevrad travels to several regions with Edis to have her know the planet that they were now staying on and meet various people of different sizes and races. The two were inseparable, but duty demanded Zevrad to fight for the Alliance. He does so, despite his condition, to one day create a world where Edis can happily live in... without him. NOTE: For personal reasons, Zevrad has been neglecting his daughter after the event: Ghosts of the Pasts. Personality Her years of isolation and loss in memory affected Edis into becoming reserved towards others during the first few months. However, this eventually phases away as her childlike spirit was demonstrated as her curiosity grew. Allowing her to become unafraid when interacting with others and the objects to her surroundings. This was seen during the Stormwind Market as she wanted to taste the various delicacies offered. She is normally a happy child who is kind to others when she engages in a conversation with others, believing that she and her father should help people whenever possible. This naive nature has made her somewhat careless as she does not consider her surroundings or the situation when danger occurs due to her lack of experience. For instance, she greets a wild bear in the woods which resulted in her and Zevrad being attacked by it. Edis has many flaws as a youth and lack of experiences as she greatly dislikes violence as she fears the concept of killing. Throughout their journey, Edis would flinch, hesitate, or hide as she covers her eyes and ears whenever Zevrad would protect them from danger against other creatures or people. At one point it caused her to run away from him as she called him a monster when he killed some bandits that ambushed them on the road. It was when Zevrad took off his mask and explained to her the lessons of life that she began to understand the common sense of Azeroth. Slowly, she would mature as she reflects on the consequences of her actions and the lessons being taught to her. She has much to learn and experience and would continue her travels with the Worgen Michita Atiel Royal and Void Elf Eve Ariel Emberbane. Powers Edis is gifted with the ability to commune with the Holy Light of Creation, an endless shimmering sea of energy situated outside the barriers of reality. It is a primal force with its morality characterized by how it is wielded making it neither good nor evil. She has the potential to harness this magic to either heal, cleanse, protect or harm but has much to learn to master this ability. Every living being possesses the energies of the Light, in every Heart and Soul, allowing Eve to sense other creatures and her environment through the various colors. Since each creature projects a different color giving her sense of sight despite her alignment of being blind. It was later when Zevrad created a technique that allowed her to focus her abilities to sense the details of her surroundings, granting her sight just like a normal person, similar to the arts cultivated by a Demon Hunter. History Rebirth Argus was the planet where Zevrad found a female Draenei child who was crystallized in stasis. Upon placing a hand on the crystal, the material shattered and the child was unintentionally set free. The first reactions she gave were the cries for help and the questioning of why she could no longer see. The continuous plea of the child shattered the barriers that sealed his emotions for it reminded him of a past event that happened several years ago. The effects of the seal being broken resulted in the complete synchronization of the two individual (the Demon and Night Elf) spirits creating the perfect form. What was supposed to be the salvation of the child had become the destruction of Mal'akor as the Demon had started to feel empathy and other emotions he had never felt before. This newfound perspective affected him by viewing his past actions in shame and guilt thereby, to atone for his past, he decided to care for the poor lonely child, Edis Kaelah. Come What May Edis was brought into various places of Azeroth by his now surrogate father, Zevrad, to become familiar with the world that she will be living on. There they explored the various cities, towns, and villages of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor while interacting with the inhabitants of each location. It was during this time that Edis would look to Zevrad as a role model as he would be the only example. Knowing what kind of person he was, he decided to enroll Edis to schooling within the Cathedral District of Stormwind. Where she can learn the basic etiquette, knowledge, and common sense. The Tide Rises Time had passed since the defeat of the Burning Legion allowing a time of peace and prosperity to spread across Azeroth. It was during the time when Edis and Zevrad spent their days traveling the various lands of Azeroth while meeting allies such as Eve Emberbane and Michita Royal. For the Sake of Love Heart of Gan'arg Their sharpened swords stabbed through his fragile heart. Ripping it in two, ripping his core apart. It took them a few words, still, they cut deep. Stealing emotions, making him sorely weak. Their doubled-edged swords cutting connections. He gazed to the stars, true in their reflection. A place in his heart forever reserved. For the one that he loved but didn’t deserve. They twisted their swords; it tore him apart. They broke what was left; they broke his fragile heart. Relationships Zevrad Stargazer - The Father The Demon Hunter, Zevrad Stargazer, is the surrogate father figure to Edis who attempts to give her the very best life possible. He is the person that she looks up to and would follow his example based on his actions and lessons taught to her. Although he may appear more demonic due to the presence of his horns and mask that he wears, Edis has grown accustomed to his appearance due to the color of the Soul he projects. Allowing her to gradually trust him as she continues to interact with him as he continues to act as a supporting character for her. Often called the Demon, Edis knows him to be kind, wise and a benevolent figure as she sees him often showing care during their travels. As seen when Zevrad aided and the Gnomes and Humans at the Eastern Kingdoms with little reward to gain. Despite his background and powers, he tends to speak in a warm voice and attempts to wear a different attire that is less imposing from before so that is not scary to Edis or her friends. Eve Ariel Emberbane - The Lady Eve Ariel Emberbane is a close friend to Zevrad during the Legion campaign at the Broken Shore and Argus and continued to be so alongside her traveling companion, Michita Atiel Royal. Eve had grown sympathetic towards the young Edis since their first encounter and as she had become a shimmering light to Zevrad's life that would eventually become a part of Eve's life as well. Eventually, Eve would become an Aunt figure as she would continuously spend time with her and her father while ensuring that Edis is getting spoiled by her whenever possible. By buying her various items of goods, assortments of toys, snacks, clothes, and treats. Causing Eve to be held into a special place in her heart. Time would pass and it would be Eve along with her ally, Michita, that would take in Edis while Zevrad was labeled as missing eve since the events of the Ghosts of the Pasts. Months of his absence have worried Edis but Eve's presence and care offered what comfort could be given to the young child. Michita Atiel Royal Edis Kaelah Final - Sinlaire.jpg|Path - Sinlaire. Zevrad, Edis, and Pepe.jpg|Warm Embrace - Avengere. Zevrad & Uuna - Stained Glass.png|Stained Glass - Honorem. Zevrad and Edis - Ethereal Storyteller.jpg|Stormwind Library - Ethereal Storyteller. Back Then.jpeg|Always Be Back Then - VanHarmontt. Forward Unto Twilight - KylePunkArt.jpg|Forward Unto Twilight - KylePunkArt. Category:Draenei Category:Priests Category:Child